


With this Ring

by xxDustNight88



Series: Space Dust [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione and the Doctor find themselves married after a their trip to another planet takes an unexpected turn.





	With this Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you how much I love this pairing. The thirteenth Doctor is easily my second favorite (twelve being the first). Anyway, when I received my prompt for this, I knew I had to pick her! Anyway, I hope you like this super short cute fic. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for letting me use her Grammarly. Any other mistakes are definitely my own... Oops.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Doctor Who belongs to BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: HH Roll-a-Thon 2019: Hermione/Doctor Who/Accidental Marriage

"It's a very pretty ring."

Hermione glared from the other side of the TARDIS console at the Doctor. Crossing her arms, she hid the ring from sight and huffed. "This is entirely your fault, you know," she seethed, not caring that she probably looked like some sort of petulant child.

"Fault? I'm thrilled. We totally changed the course of history for the planet of Smikingordark," the Doctor chattered on, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind one ear as she calculated where they headed next. "They were really stuck in the past. Our marriage will be a turning point for the females there."

Part of Hermione was thankful that she'd helped the females of the alien planet, but the other part of her was furious for the unexpected way in which they'd ended up married. Okay, maybe more than just part of her. She had plans of falling in love with a Muggle or Wizard and getting married in her own time, not because the fate of an entire species depended on her. Travelling with the Doctor was always so complicated.

"I just thought it would be different," she muttered and then looked at the ring again. It was simple. The Doctor had made it from a spare bit of wire and a space rock.

The Doctor pushed a button that allowed them to slowly move through space and then came around to stand in front of Hermione. Gently, she took Hermione by both shoulders and peered into her face. "Do you not like the ring? We can get you a different one."

"I'm not talking about the ring…"

The Doctor's eyes went wide with realization and then she practically jumped backwards. "Oh! You don't wish to be married to me." Laughing so hard she had to grab at a stitch in her side, the Doctor ignored Hermione's continued glaring.

"I don't see what's so funny," Hermione hissed, wanting to stomp her foot but resisting. She didn't want to appear as if she were a child.

"We should plan a party," the Doctor said as she rushed back to the console. Of course, she was completing ignoring Hermione's irritation. "I know oh so many people we could invite."

"This is not the time for that," Hermione mumbled to herself because she knew that even if she said it loud enough, the Doctor would ignore it anyway. "Can you just take me home?"

The Doctor's chipper mood immediately disappeared. Her shoulders sagged, and she again stepped around the console. "You don't want to go to Splagork? It's summer season there, and they have the best martinis in the galaxy."

"I'm just not sure we should keep travelling together… If I'm married to you, how am I supposed to live my life on earth?" Hermione inquired, again looking at her ring.

Squaring her shoulders, the Doctor took hold of Hermione's hand and pointed to the ring. "With this ring, I promised myself to you. That means that whatever you want, you get. If you want to end this, we can get our marriage annulled. Actually," the Doctor paused and tapped her chin. "I'm not certain it's even legal anywhere but on Smikingordark…"

"Are you serious?" Hermione threw her hands into the air. "This is crazy."

"Is it? Seems like just another day in my book," the Doctor said with a laugh. "So what do you say? Martinis or a trip to a lawyer? Your call."

Hermione glanced down at the ring. It was rather pretty, and she did enjoy spending her time travelling through space and time with the Doctor. Life was undoubtedly far more fun with her in it… Did she love the Doctor? Not in the traditional way, but there was something special between them. What the hell. Life was short.

Sighing heavily, Hermione made up her mind. "Okay, fine. Martinis it is."

"Yes!" the Doctor cheered and then pulled Hermione in before swiftly planting a big wet kiss on her lips. She released her as quickly as it happened and whirled off in a flutter of a grey jacket and blonde hair. "You are going to absolutely _love _the spicy tangerine martini. It was made for you, I promise."

Hermione stood there in shock as she watches the Doctor, or rather, her space wife, whisk them off on yet another adventure. Shaking her head with a quiet laugh, Hermione held her hand up to stare at the ring. "With this ring, I have either made the best decision of my life or the worst," she muttered before joining the Doctor at the console.

Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
[tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
[LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
[Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
